We will always be together, Momoi
by Kyouki no Sakka
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou, lelaki tampan namun sebenarnya dia psikopat, dan Momoi Satsuki, wanita canti yang menjadi calon korban Akashi, akankah mereka bersatu? Click here!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Kalo Kurobas punya saya, saya pasti udah ngubah Akashi jadi psikopat beneran. Kurobas punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini. ini hanya untuk "kesenangan" semata.

Summary: _"Akashi Seijuurou, lelaki tampan yang sebenarnya psikopat, dan Momoi Satsuki, wanita cantik yang menjadi calon korban Akashi. Akankah mereka bersatu?"_

Ohohohoho... sebenarnya saya udah pernah buat fic ini. tapi saya hapus karena katanya jadi satu semua. Pas saya mau edit, file di doc manager kehapus. Yaudah, saya bikin yang baru lagi. Ceritanya sama kok, Cuma ada sedikit perubahan.

MET BACA~~~

Genre: Mystery/Romance(maybe)

Pair: Akashi Seijuurou x Momoi Satsuki

WARNING!: Jangan terlalu berharap banyak pada fic multichapter saya! Mungkin updatenya luamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bangeeeeetttt.

Dalam tangisan bumi, dia terus menatap kedepan. Lurus kedepan. Melihat orang-orang yang lalu-lalang mencari tempat teduh. Tak peduli tubuhnya basah kuyup, dia terus melihat orang-orang itu. sorot matanya yang tajam, sepertinya dia mencari seseorang.

"_Oh ayolah! Dari sekian banyak manusia yang lalu-lalang disini, masa' tidak ada yang menarik sih?_" Umpatnya dalam hati.

Dia Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang lelaki yang berumur 16 tahun. Bersurai merah, dan beriris dwi warna. Sifatnya yang penolong dan ramah, membuatnya disukai semua orang. Tetapi, orang-orang tidak tahu, bahwa Akashi itu sebenarnya...

Psikopat

Dibalik senyumnya yang ramah, terdapat seringai tajam. Diablik tatapan matanya yang teduh, terdapat tatapan intimidasi(?).

Sekian lama dia mencari, hasilnya nihil.

"_Shit! Masa' tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku sih?! apa manusia sudah tidak ada yang menarik!?_" Gumam Akashi. Dia menghentakkan kakinya. Dia berjalan pulang sambil terus mengumpat. Tak jarang gunting yang selalu ada di saku celananya dilemparkannya kedinding rumah orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya. Setelah 15 menit berjalan, langkahnya terhenti saat dia...

Melihat seorang wanita sedang berteduh.

Wanita itu bersurai pink, dan beriris peach. Sungguh cantik. Akashi saja sampai terpesona melihat wanita itu.

"_Dia cantik, lumayan untuk dijadikan mangsa. Tapi ... perasaan apa ini? Seolah tidak membiarkanku membunuhnya._" Gumam Akashi. Segera dia hilangkan perasaan mengganjal itu, dan berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

"Um ... sedang menunggu hujan teduh ya?" Ya iyalah Akashi, kalo gak nunggu hujan teduh, buat apa dia disitu?.

"Iya." Jawab wanita itu.

"Ano ... Kalau kau tak keberatan, kau boleh ikut berteduh dirumahku. Kebetulan rumahku didekat sini."

"Tidak apa. Nanti merepotkan." Jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti, sudah ada rona merah dipipi Akashi.

"Tidak kok, tidak merepotkan. Rumahku Cuma 2 rumah dari sini. Lagipula, kalau kau menunggu disini, kasihan kan, nanti kedinginan."

"Um ..." Wanita itu tampak berfikir.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam kok. Oh ya, perkenalkan, aku Akashi Seijuurou."

"Aku Momoi Satsuki. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Akashi-kun."

"Jadi ... kamu mau?"

"Oh, um ... baiklah. Daripada kedinginan disini."

"Oh, baiklah."

Skip, author males nulis.

Momoi sudah sampai drumah Akashi. Jujur saja, dia sangat kagum dengan interior rumah Akashi. Cat rumahnya yang merah, seirama dengan surai Akashi. Banyak sekali terdapat guci yang-tentu saja-mahal—ralat, sangat mahal. Bangunannya yang besar dan mewah, terkesan seperti berada didalam istana. Satu bulanpun disini Momoi betah.

"Tunggu disini, kubuatkan coklat panas."

"Ah! Jangan repot-repot Akashi-kun."

"Tidak kok, aku malah senang. Sudah lama aku tidak kedatangan tamu." Kata Akashi sambil melesat kedapur.

"_Akashi-kun baik juga ya, seperti Dai-chan!_" Kata Momoi dalam hati. Dia ingat kakak angkatnya dulu, Aomine Daiki. Momoi tidak mempunyai orangtua, maka Aomine mengangkatnya menjadi adik(dengan izin orangtuanya pasti). Sekarang, Aomine bekerja di kepolisian. Bukan kepolisian jepang, melainkan kepolisian Amerika.

"_Satsuki! Cepat pergi darisitu!_" DEG! Momoi terkesiap. Suara itu ... Aomine? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada suara Aomine? Dan ... Aomine menyuruhnya pergi darisini?

"Ini Coklatnya, Momoi." Kata Akashi sambil meletakkan 2 gelas coklat panas.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun."

Hening ..

"Oh ya Akashi-kun, daritadi aku tidak melihat orang lain selain Akashi-kun disini, memangnya orangtua Akashi-kun kemana?" Tanya Momoi. Akashi yang sedang asyik meminum coklat panasnya, terhenti.

"..." Akashi terdiam. Wajah yang awalnya ceria, langsung menjadi murung, tatapannya kosong.

"Orangtuaku ... sudah meninggal sejak umurku 6 tahun." Momoi membelalakkan matanya. Jadi ... selama ini Akashi hidup sendirian? Dirumah seluas ini?.

"Aduh, maaf Akashi-kun. Aku tidak tahu kalau orangtuamu sudah tiada. Gomennasai!" Kata Momoi.

"Tidak apa kok." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, pipi Momoi merona.

"Oh ya," Kata Akashi.

"Ada satu rahasia yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Tetapi jangan disini. ditempat lain saja, masih tetap di area rumahku kok." Kata Akashi.

"Haa? Hei, kitakan baru kenal sebentar. Masa' Akashi-kun ingin langsung memberitahukan rahasia?"

"Karena aku percaya padamu." Momoi blushing lagi.

"Kenapa percaya padaku?"

"Karena sorot matamu yang indah itu menggambarkan bahwa kau adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya." Sekali lagi, Momoi blushing.

"Err ... Iya deh."

"_Huh! Wanita memang mudah dikelabui._" Kata Akashi dalam hati. Dia segera mengajak Momoi ke sebuah ... Gudang.

"_Apa tidak ada tempat lain lagi untuk membocorkan rahasia selain gudang ini?_" Gumam Momoi. Tapi, dia tetap menurut saja.

Mereka berdua masuk. Akashi diam-diam mengunci pintu gudang itu.

Akashi berjalan menuju laci tua yang berada disudut gudang itu. momoi hanya memperhatikan gerakan Akashi.

"Oh ya Momoi, menurutmu ... Aku ini orang seperti apa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Akashi-kun itu, orangnya baik, ramah, dan ... ehem ... tampan." Sengaja Momoi mengecilkan suaranya ketika menyebut kata "tampan" agar tidak didengar oleh Akashi. Amun, telinga fenrir[1] Akashi tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Oh ... Nah Momoi, sekarang aku akan membocorkan rahasiaku." Kata Akashi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah ...

Pisau.

Akashi berjalan mendekat kearah Momoi. Setelah jarak diantara mereka cukup dekat. Akashi segera mendorong tubuh Momoi ketembok. Akashi dengan cepat menggoreskan pisaunya kelengan Momoi. Momoi merintih.

"Diriku yang kau lihat berbeda dengan diriku yang sebenarnya, Momoi."

Maap diskip lagi, ide author blank.

"Semua orang mengira aku ini baik, ramah, tampan, dan lainnya. Tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau diriku yang sebenarnya sungguh berkebalikan." Kata Akashi sambil memainkan pisaunya dilengan Momoi.

"Nah, ayo kita bersenang-senang, Momoi Satsuki ..." Akashi siap melayangkan pisaunya keperut Momoi.

TBC

[1]: Itu anjing mitologi yunani yang merupakan partnernya Loki di akhir zaman nanti. Fenrir itu punya rahang yang kalo dibuka, seluas langit dan bumi, dan telinganya itu bisa denger ranting patah diseluruh benua eropa. Percaya apa gak, terserah kalian. Author Cuma liat dibuku(author maniak mitos)

Maaf gaje banget ...

Riview please?


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf ya, chap sebelumnya, garis pembatasnya gk ada. Saya juga gk tau knp jd gitu. Bagi yang tau gimana caranya buat "nyembuhin", riview ya! satu lagi, maaf updatenya lama.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan apaapun dalam pembuatan fic ini, ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

CHAPTER 2

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang, Momoi ..." Akashi mengangkat pisaunya. Bersiap menusuk perut Momoi.

"K...kumohon Akashi-kun! J..jangan bunuh aku ... a..aku masih ingin hidup ... hiks." Tangis Momoi. Namun sepertinya terlambat. Akashi sudang mengayunkan pisaunya.

Sepertinya.

Bukan pasti.

Dan benar saja, pisau Akashi terhenti 1 senti didepan perut Momoi.

"kata-kata itu ..." ingatan Akashi melayang ke masalalu ...

FLASHBACK ..

_TING TONG! Seseorang membunyikan bel di kediaman keluarga Seijuurou._

_Akashi kecil tidak yang tidak tahu apa-apa masih bermain-main dengan mainannya. Ayahnya membukakan pintu._

_ "ya ini keluarga Sei—a...apa ini?" tanya ayah Akashi saat seseorang menodongkan pistolnya kearah kepala ayah Seijuurou._

_ "cepat masuk, bawa aku ketempat yang aman. Bawa istrimu!" tanya orang itu. karen takut mati#yaiyalah, ayah Akashi segera memanggil istrinya dan membawa mereka kegudang._

_ "a...apa yang kau inginkan? S...siapa kamu?" tanya ayah Akashi._

_ "kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang aku inginkan, berikan semua harta kalian kepadaku. Kalau tidak. Aku tidak bisa menjamin peluru dipistol ini tidak keluar." Kata orang itu._

_ "tidak! Aku sudah mengumpulkan harta ini dnegan jerih payahku! Tidak bisa seenaknya kuberikan pada orang lain!" kata ayah Akashi._

_ "heh. Aku tidak peduli tentang jerih payahmu. Sekarang, berikan semua hartamu atau istrimu akan mengoleksi lubang dikepalanya." Kata orang itu lagi._

_ "ukh!" ayah Akashi kehabisan akal. Dia berfikir keras..._

_ "hah ... lama sekali kau berfikir. Cepatlah sedikit! Atau istrimu akan mati."_

_Ternyata otak ayah Akashi tidak mau menuruti perintah tuannya._

_ "cukup. Dalam hitungan ketiga, istrimu akan pergi ke akhirat. 1 ..." ayah Akashi terkejut. Ibu Akashi memohon ampun._

_ "2 ..."_

_ "kumohon, ampuni aku ..."_

_ "3 ..."_

_ "ampuni a—"_

_DORR!_

_BRUK! Ibu Akashi sudah tergeletak diatas genangan darahnya sendiri. Ayah Akashi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

_ "sekarang, bagaimana? Serahkan hartamu, atau kau akan bernasib sama dengan istrimu."_

_Disisi lain, Akashi mendengar suara ledakan._

_ "suara apa itu?" Akashi meletakkan gunting mainannya#busetnianakdarikecilmainguntingmulu#, dan menuju kearah suara itu._

_Dia terus berjalan sambil mengingat-ingat dimana asal suara ledakan itu. akhirnya dia sampai dipintu gudang. Dia buka perlahan pintu gudang itu sampai salah satu matanya dapat melihat kedalam._

_ Akashi tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat ibunya telah mati._

_ "O...okaa-san.." tanpa sadar, Akashi terduduk, menimbulkan suara keras._

_ "A...Akashi. Lari Akashi! Lari!" teriak ayahnya. Akashi mencoba berdiri. Namun nihil, dia terlalu shock melihat jasad ibunya._

_ "hoo ... jadi ini anakmu, Seijuurou. Lucu sekali. Kalian pasti sering bermain bersama kan?" tanya "orang itu" sambil emngangkat tubuh Akashi._

_ "L...lepaskan!" Akashi mencoba melapaskan tangan besar itu. namun tidak bisa. Dengan entangnya, "orang itu" melempar Akashi ketembok._

_ "Akashi!" teriak Ayahnya._

_ "jadi namanya Akashi ya. nah, Akashi, tadi aku bilang kan, kalian pasti selalu bersama kan? Maaf ya, ini saat terakhir untuk kalian bersama. Seijuurou, ucapkan selamat tinggal untun putramu tersayang."_

_ "J...jangan!" teriak ayah Akashi. Namun terlambat. Dia dibunuh dihapadan anaknya sendiri._

_ "Otou-san..." Akashi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

_ "nah, Akashi, kau mau seperti ayah dan ibumu?" tanya orang itu sambil bersiap menarik pelatuk pistol lagi._

_Akashi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah ayah dan ibunya. Ayah dan ibu yang selalu menaminya, membatunya, menyayanginya selalu. Telah dibunuh dengan mudah oleh orang itu. Akashi tak bisa memaafkan orang itu._

_Tak bisa memaafkan._

_Tak akan pernah._

_Selamanya._

_ "eh?" orang itu merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuh Akashi._

_Akashi mendongak. Betapa terkejutnya orang itu saat melihat mata akashi berubah. Salah satu matanya berubah warna menjadi warna emas._

_ "kau ... yang telah membunuh ayah dan ibuku, tak akan kumaafkan."_

_ "hahahahahaha! Bicaramu terlalu dewasa nak! Ucapkanlah selamat tinggal!"_

_ "tak akan pernah kumaafkan. TIDAK AKAN PERNAAAAAHHH!" teriak Akashi. Dia segera berlari dan mengambil pisau yang ada dimeja._

_ Orang itu menarik pelatuk pistol itu. namun ... dia tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya._

_ "a...apa ini?"_

_ "MATI KAAAAAUUU!" kata Akashi. Dia berlari kearah orang itu dan..._

_JLEB! Dia menusuk perut orang itu. dia mati seketika. Akashi masih berdiri. Wajahnya yang polos tiba-tiba berubah kejam. Bibirnya yang tak menunjukkan apa-apa, berubah menajdi seringai._

_ "ternyata ..." kata Akashi sambil berjongkok dan melihat kearah orang itu._

_ "Membunuh itu asyik juga." Kata Akashi sambil mencabik-cabik tubuh orang itu._

FLASHBACK OFF..

Momoi aneh melihat raut wajah Akashi. Awalnya sedih, menjadi terkejut, lalu menjadi seringaian tajam.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Satsuki, ayo mulai lagi." Kata Akashi sambil mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Akashi-kun! Kenapa kau membunuh?!" kata Momoi basa basi. Padahal, dia Cuma ingin mengalihkan perhatian Akashi agar dia bisa kabur.

"kenapa? Jawabannya hanya satu; masalalu."

"A...apa kau ingin membalaskan dendammu?"

"tentu saja."

"lalu, kenapa kau membunuh orang lain?!"

"aku Cuma ingin bersenang-senang."

"kau salah Akashi-kun! Bersenang-senang bukan seperti ini! kau tidak boleh melampiaskan dendammu pada orang lain yang tak tahu apa-apa! Kalau kau ingin membunuh, bunuhlah orang yang memang kau benci, yang terbukti bahwa dialah yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini!" marah Momoi. Pada akhirnya, dia tak jad kabur. Akashi terdiam. Tak lama kemudian. Keluar air dipelupuk matanya. Dia menangis.

"otou-san, okaa-san ..." tangisnya. Momoi jadi tidak tega. Dia berdiri, lalu menuju kearah Akashi, dia mengusap punggung Akashi.

"otou-san dan okaa-sanmu pasti marah kalau kau begini Akashi-kun."

"l...lalu aku harus b...bagaimana?" tanya Akashi sambil menangis. Akashi OOC.

"jangan membunuh lagi. Jadilah manusia yang baik." Kata Momoi.

"..." tak ada kata-kata dari Akashi. Dia masih menunduk. Namun, dia mendongak dan menoleh kearah Momoi sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah. Akan aku lakukan. Terima kasih, Satsuki."

"bukan "akan", tapi "harus". Okay? Yup! Sama-sama Akashi-kun. Kita berteman?"

"ya!"

BERSAMBUNG ...

ENDINGNYA GK ENAK BANGET! Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf! Tunggu chapter depan yaaa! Akhir kata seperti biasa~

R

I

V

I

E

W

Ckris!


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya udah sampe chapter 3 ... author susah ngepublish. Ini gara2 modem yang selalu berpindah tangan!#curhat#dilindes. Yosh! Ini dia!

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sepenuhnya. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dam pembuatan fic ini. ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

.

.

.

Sejak insiden "Uji coba pembunuhan" dan "Bertemannya psikopat dan calon korbannya", Momoi dan Akashi menjadi Akrab. Soal luka? Akashi bersyukur Momoi adalah orang yang baik. Dia hanya meminta untuk mengobati lukanya (tidak seperti dalam bayangan Akashi, Momoi mengoceh tidak karuan karena kulit mulusnya terluka, minta ganti rugi 3 milyar yen, dan melaporkannya kepihak berwajib).

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi Akashi. Karena hari ini, dia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Momoi. Sejak awal bertemu, Akashi sudah tertarik pada Momoi, bahkan memuji kecantikannya (baca Chap 1 kalo gk tau). Dia memilih tempat ditaman yang agak sepi. Kalau ramai, mana bisa romantis?.

"_Momoi, kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan, bisakah kau ke taman? Kita jalan-jalan._

_From: Red Hair Emperor"_

Julukan yang aneh memang. Tapi, Momoi menyukainya. Menurutnya, itu sangat keren.

Kalau kalian tidak menyukai julukan itu, berpegang teguhlah pada pepatah "Cinta itu memang buta".

Skip ...~~~

Akashi sudah ada dibangku taman. Dia sedang menunggu Momoi. Untung saja Akashi bisa memaklumi bahwa perempuan memang agak lambat. Kalau tidak, berbela sungkawalah kepada bangku taman yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Yup! Akhirnya Momoi datang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Akashi mengajak Momoi jalan-jalan ditaman. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Ada yang kagum karena warna rambut mereka yang terkesan ngejreng, ada yang kagum karena ketampanan Akashi dan kecantikan Momoi, ada juga yang iri karena Momoi berhasil menggaet Akashi (padahal yang suka duluan itu Akashi -_-).

"Lapar?"

"hu-um." Angguk Momoi. Mereka menuju ke sebuah restoran yang terletak tak jauh dari taman. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang paling pojok dan dekat dengan jendela.

.

.

.

Setelah pelayan memberikan pesanan yang diminta, mereka berdua makan. Akashi sudah menyiapkan mental untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Momoi."

"Hm?"

"Anu ..."

"Ya?"

"A ..."

"'A' apa?" Tanya Momoi.

"Ai ..." Mental Akashi belum full ternyata.

"Ai?"

"Ai..."

"Cepat Akashi-kun."

"Ehem ... AISHITERU, MOMOI SATSUKI!." Akashi berteriak. Untung saja tidak ada pelanggan lain yang datang. Cuma ada pelayan dan koki yang cengo melihat mereka.

"H...hah?"

"A... Anu ... S ... sebenarnya ... Waktu aku pertama kali melihatmu ... Aku itu ... s ... sudah ter ... ter ... tertarik denganmu! Aku mengajakmu ketaman ... Bukan untuk j... jalan-jalan, tapi ... Untuk ini." kata Akashi sambil mengambil seikat bunga dibelakangnya. Momoi memang tidak peka. Saat melihat tangan Akashi yang terus-terusan kebelakang, dia hanya menganggap itu kebiasaan Akashi.

"E... Eh?"

"J ... jadi ... kau mau ... jadi ... k ... k ... keka ... sihku?"

Momoi blushing tingkat dewa. Dia bingung ... terima-tidak-terima-tidak-terima.

"Ng ..." Secara tidak sengaja Momoi menggantung ucapannya. Para pelayan yang awalnya bekerja, malah cengo dan penasaran melihat kejadian ini. ada yang gigit saputangan untuk mengelap meja karena saking penasarannya, ada yang gigit piring, sapu, pel, duit, dan perment mint karena mereka penasaran sekali.

"A..." A! Satu huruf pertama. Akashi mulai mengira-ngira sambungan apa lagi yang huruf awalnya 'A'. Bisa;

"Aku terima, Akashi-kun, Aishiteru mo."

Atau juga;

"Aku tidak bisa Akashi-kun."

Mungkin saja ...

.

.

.

"Aku terima Akashi-kun, AISHITERU MO, AKASHI SEIJUUROU!" Balas Momoi sambil berteriak juga. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari seorang pelayan, terdengar lagi tepuk tangan yang lain, terdengar lagi, lagi, lagi, sampai seluruh pelayan yang ada i restoran itu bertepuk tangan. Ada yang bersiul tentunya.

"H...haa?" Akashi setengah tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku jadi kekasihmu, Akashi-kun." Kata Momoi sambil tersenyum dan menerima seikat bunga yang dibawa Akashi.

Loading ...

Akashi Akhirnya tersenyum. Dia berdiri (karena selama tadi Akashi berpose ala Romeo) dan memegang tangan Momoi.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan membawakan nampan berisi makanan yang sangat mewah, dilengkapi lilin—bukan untuk dimakan, tetapi untuk menambah suasana romantis.

"Bonus dari restoran bagi sepasang kekasih baru." Kata pelayan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Wow! Terima kasih!" Momoi sambil mengambil sendok dan garpu.

Akashi yang daritadi hanya minum, mulai memakan masakan itu... berdua dengan kekasih barunya.

.

.

.

"Tch! Berani sekali kau berpaling dariku, Momoi! Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuat kau menderita!" Geram lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dari luar Restoran..

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yuhuuuuu! Akhirnya chap 3 selesai! Huft ... nah, siapakah orang yang merhatiin Akashi sama Momoi dari luar restoran tadiii? Silahkan tangguh sendiri! Maaf kalau pendek, ini fic saya buat kurang dari satu jam, makanya mungkin banyak typo, gaje, dan lainnya. Gomen#sungkem. Akhir kata

R

I

V

I

E

W

ckrisckris


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4! Saya buat chap 4 pas udah selesai chap 3. Jadi langsung aja gitu lho. Met baca!~

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini. ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

.

.

.

.

DRRT ... DRRT ...

Ponsel merah [?] Akashi berbunyi. Akashi yang masih terlelap mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dengan malas dan sumpah serapah dia mengambil ponselnya itu, dan membuka pesan baru.

_To: Akashi-kun_

_ From: Momoi_

_ Subject: It's a special day!_

_Akashi-kun! Bangun! Kau lupa sekarang hari apa?_

Sumpah serapah Akashi berubah menjadi pujian lebay#guntingmelayang.

_To: Momoi_

_ From: Akashi_

_Iya, aku sudah bangun gara-gara pesanmu itu. tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Ini hari "ulang tahun" hubungan kita kan? Mana mungkin aku lupa. Kau mau merayakannya dimana?_

"Send."

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesan kembali masuk.

_Syukurlah kau tidak lupa, Akashi-kun. Hm ... bagaimana kalau ditaman tempat kau menyatakan perasaanmu dulu itu? hahaha ... aku masih lucu dengan raut wajahmu yang gugup itu!_

_Tch! Jangan tertawakan itu bodoh! Memangnya mudah menyatakan perasaan? Hm ... oke, jam 10._

_Oke!_

.

.

.

.

Akashi dan Momoi sudah ada ditaman. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke restoran yang menjadi tempat "bersejarah" itu. mereka memilih tempat yang sama seperti yang dulu.

"Wah! Kalian datang lagi kesini?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Yup! Eniperseri gitu." Momoi OOC. Akashi sweatdrop. Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum. Akashi mulai memesan makanan, begitupun Momoi.

DRRT .. DRRRT .. Ponsel Momoi berbunyi. Dikeluarkannya ponsel itu. Ada pesan baru.

_Cepat ke belakang taman. Aku menunggu disana. Kalau kau tidak kesana. Jangan harap kau bisa melihat matahari bawa siapapun kesana._

Mata Momoi terbelalak. Siapa ini? Kenapa jadi mengancam begini?.

"_Daripada nyawaku melayang, lebih baik kuturuti saja._" Gumam Momoi.

"Akashi-kun. Ada temanku yang ingin bertemu denganku. aku keluar sebentar ya."

"Mau kutemani?"

"Tidak usah. Tunggu disini saja ya."

Momoi pergi dengan cepat. Dia menuju belakang taman. Dia mencari orang yang mengirim pesan itu-walaupun Momoi tidak tahu bagaimana tampangnya-

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"NG? E—MMMMFF! MMFFHHH!"

BRUG!

DEG! Akashi merasa gelisah. Entah kenapa, hatinya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Momoi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membayar makanan, Akashi mencari Momoi di belakang taman. Kenapa dia tahu? Jangan remehkan kekuatan emperor eye yang dia aktifkan sebelum Momoi pergi.

"Lebih baik ketelpon saja." Kata Akashi. Saat dia ingin menelpon Momoi. Ada panggilan masuk dari nomer tidak dikenal.

"_Jika kau ingin kekasihmu selamat, pergi ke gudang di jalan [name]._"

Tuuuut tuuuut ...

Akashi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Berarti, Momoi diculik?! Dengan kecepatan penuh, dia lari ke jalan [name] untuk menyelamatkan Momoi.

Skip..

Akashi sudah sampai digudang itu. dia membuka pintu itu. saat masuk kedalam, pintu itu tertutup dengan sendiri. Akashi menelan ludah. Dia menaiki tangga, dan memasuki ruangan yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

KRIEEET ...

"Akashi-kun!" Teriak Momoi. Dia diikat di sebuah kursi. Di sebelahnya ada seorang lelaki yang mengenakan jubah hitam.

"Siapa kau?!" Teriak Akashi.

"Aku? Aku mantan kekasih Satsuki—tidak, aku mantan tunangan Satsuki."

"Hah?!" Tentu saja Akashi tidak percaya. Momoi sudah bertunangan? Yang benar saja!.

"Hehe ... kau mungkin tidak tahu, kalau kekasihmu yang kau cintai ini sebelumnya pernah bertunangan." Kata Lelaki itu sambil mengelus pipi Momoi. Momoi menghindar. Akashi marah.

"SIAPA KAU?!" Teriak Akashi.

Lelaki itu membuka tutup jubahnya. Akashi membelalakkan matanya.

"K... kau ..."

"Ya. tapi, yang melakukan itu bukan itu, melainkan ayahku." Kata lelaki itu.

"Kau anaknya?"

"Ya, aku anak orang yang membunuh kedua orangtuamu. Aku Haizaki Shougo."

"Ukh!" Akashi masih trauma dengan kejadian itu. kalau ada orang yang membuatnya mengingat lagi, tentu saja Akashi kehilangan kesadaran dan berteriak-teriak gaje#plak!.

"ingatlah masalalumu Akashi. Ingatlah saat orangtuamu terbunuh.." Haizaki memanas-manasi.

"Argh!" Kepala Akashi bagai ditusuk beribu jarum saat teringat hal itu.

"Akashi-kun! Jangan terpengaruh oleh masalalumu! Masadepan berbeda dengan masalalu! Jangan pedulikan masalalu!" Teriak Momoi. Akashi yang meritih kesakitan, terdiam. Kata-kata Momoi bisa menjadi penenangnya. Akashi berdiri. Haizaki terkejut, dia menatap kearah Momoi dengan tatapan sialan-kau-rencanaku-jadi-gagal-dasar-cewek-pink-norak. Momoi balas menatap Haizaki dengan tatapan rasakan-itu-gimbal-item-siapa-suruh-menyakiti-pacarku.

"Kau ..." kata Akashi.

"Lepaskan Momoi!"

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Lepaskan!" Akashi mendeathglare Haizaki. Mental Haizaki ciut setengah. Dia berjalan mendekati Akashi.

"Rasakan ini!"

.

.

.

.

"hosh .. hosh .. kau kuat juga!" Kata Haizaki. Akashi sudah kelelahan. Banyak goresan ditubuhnya. Haizaki juga kelelahan. Dia dapat ide lain. Dia berhenti menerjang Akashi, dia melesat kearah Momoi dan meletakkan pisaunya keleher Momoi.

"Maju, dia mati."

"Tch!" Akashi kehabisan akal. Saat dia sedang berfikir ...

JLEB! Seseorang menusukkan pisau di perut Akashi dari belakang. Akashi terjatuh, dia mati.

"Akashi-kun!" Teriak Momoi. Dia menangis.

"Kerja bagus, Hanamiya."

"Tentu." Kata Hanamiya sambil tersenyum—ralat, menyeringai.

"Nah, Momoi, ayo kita pulang kerumah."

"..." Momoi diam, air matanya berhenti mengalir. Dia ingat kata-kata Akashi dulu;

_"Kau harus berani melawan orang yang menyakitimu. Walaupun kau tak pernah melukai orang, lakukanlah demi kelangsungan hidupmu. Berani, maka kau akan kuat."_

Berani, maka kau akan kuat.

Berani.

Melawan.

Momoi menunduk. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia melepas tali itu. hanamiya dan Haizaki cengo. Momoi dengan cepat mengambil pisau yang ada di tangan Hanamiya dan menusukkannya ke perut hanamiya. Dia mengambil pisau itu kembali dan menusukkannya kembali kearah Haizaki. Haizaki dan Hanamiya terkapar. Momoi masih tertunduk.

.

.

.

.

Lama kelamaan, terlihat seringai di bibirnya. Dia mendongak. Lalu tertawa dengan kerasnya. Wajahnya yang awalnya cantik, kini ternodai dengan darah. Senyumnya yang lembut, kini berubah menjadi seringai tajam-seperti kekasihnya-.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah belakang. Momoi terkejut dan segera menengok ke belakang. Dia tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou!.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Ya, ini aku, Akashi. Ayo, ikut denganku, kita bersama, selamanya." Kata Akashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Terlihat wajahnya yang penuh darah itu menyeringai.

"Tapi ... bukannya kau sudah mati?"

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Momoi. Aku masih hidup. Luka ini tidak seberapa."

"oh ... Baiklah Akashi-kun, aku ikut." Kata Momoi sambil menerima uluran tangannya. Dia juga menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

END.

HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AKHIRNYA SELESAI LAST CHAP! Tangan pegal banget nyelesain 2 chapter sekaligus. Gimana ceritanya? RIVIEW!


End file.
